In today's environment, data from a speech application is logged in a variety of formats and is often difficult to retrieve for analysis. The process for retrieving and analyzing such data is lengthy and time-consuming. By the time the data is retrieved from the repository and analyzed, it is often outdated. Currently, analysts gather data from multiple sources and link them together within a database before analysis is performed. Even though data may be collected for a variety of industry verticals, it is often difficult to categorize data, identify critical key performances indices, or compare performance metrics in a cross-vertical and intra-vertical manner. Therefore, what is needed is a framework that provides the ability to collect data in a standardized manner, such that cross-vertical and intra-vertical data may be easily retrieved and analyzed.